Puckettine with Freddie
by Xemtlenc
Summary: Everything is in the title: After leaving the hospital, the two roommates have invited the boy of Seattle spent the rest of his convalescence at their home. Let's see what happens when the Benson charm meets the couple Sam & Cat. Rated "T", I planned to do so to "M" but I prefer work your imagination, there will be sensual moments.


**A/N: I wanted to try two girls who want to be with the boy (usually, this is the boy or girl who wants to have another girl, this time it will be the two girls in a relationship with the boy).**

 **Thank to Azkadellio for helping me to think of this idea (I've changed my preferences).**

 **...**

 **Apartment 22**

Cat Valentine rolls on her back, breathing heavily from the passionate love of her girlfriend.

"Hmm Sam" she moaned, feeling the blonde kissed her stomach to her neck.  
"Do you love kitty?" she teases, biting a sensitive point of the redhead.  
"You think th- that it is good doing that with Fr- Freddie to next?" she whispers.  
"I'm sure he loves, two girls sets is a fantasy for men" Sam kisses her.  
"You're more excited than usual," the redhead looks her beautiful eyes "you think it will work?"  
"Knowing Benson, it must have reached his limits" Sam licked his lips.

It has been almost four weeks since Freddie is in their home, due to jealousy and discontent of Cat at the new friendship of Sam with Jade West. To try to distract herself, and have to listen to the advice of Nona, Cat has called the boy from Seattle for hope to attract the attention of Sam. He was a little suspicious to his arrival, believing a farce of the blonde.

After a while (and the seduction of the little redhead), they had a good time together, Cat beginning to understand why Sam fell under his charm. Gentleman, friendly, considerate, a little geeky but it's not too much a problem, he shares too her passion of highways, and Sam did not have the patience for that.

Cat feels guilty like he ended in hospital because of her stupid plan, but fortunately his injuries were not as serious as the doctors had said and to try to make amends, the two girls had invited Freddie to stay at their home. It is a way for Cat to know more about him and Sam's past of time of iCarly.

Both girls have spoken feelings that the blonde has always for brown boy, Cat noticed that Freddie still has feelings for Sam but he is too gentleman to interfere in the relationship of others, Sam knows he prefers buried his feelings if it might hurt one of the two girls.

Sam was surprised that Cat is okay with it, as she was jealous of her friendship with Jade, Cat confit also that the boy made her to the effect. Sam smiled, his charm is hard to resist, she has also fell for him and perhaps still in a some sense.

With this new information, Sam has thought of a plan for seduce Freddie with Cat, they wanted to try a threesome with him and maybe have a relationship together.

Light caresses, kisses the corner of his lips, sensual smiles and wink, girls have done enough to titillate the boy ... Sam noticed that their handkerchiefs disappear quickly, Cat sympathizes for the young man, it is not easy for him but he will rewarded.

"You sure you wanna do this? I do not want yo-" the redhead interrupted her with a kiss.  
"I love you and I am sure, you are not the only has suffering here," the redhead kneaded her soft breasts.  
"Oh you're going to love him, he makes magical things with his tongue" Sam nibbles her ear.  
"Ahh, tell me what it can do fo- for us?" Cat asks breathlessly.

 **...**

To return to boy of Seattle, he lives in girls until he is reinstated (he may leave in a few days) but by then, it's difficult. He can hear them groan from the couch, he also noticed their flirt on him but he tried to ignore them.

Sam even asked him what he thought of Cat, if her look of innocent little girl was sexy. She even mention her crush on him (and some physical details of the young redhead), it made her happy of course but he had to take a cold shower to calm his excited mind.

Freddie sighs, it was nice to see Sam but he does not want to wake his feelings for her, he will not break the young couple for his selfishness. She is happy with Cat and that's all that matters.

Those he does not know, it is that the girls have planned a surprise before his departure.

* * *

The three friends eat dinner prepared by the blonde, Freddie was surprised that Sam cooked but he is delighted with this novelty (besides it's delicious), to the day before departure of brown, Cat wanted to apologize for their "noise "in their bedroom, while Sam was amused, she has even benefited of the sight of his "joy" to hear them.

After finishing the meal and clean the dishes, the three speak on the sofa until Sam asks the fateful question.

"You really want to do it? You're not forced to do anything" he looks to Cat.  
"Sam and I have spoken at length and I really want to do it," she blushed.  
"I talked a lot about your performance," he looks her annoyed and embarrassed "Hey, this is the thing least nubby where you are gifted" Sam smiled, Cat blushed more.

Sam approaches his ear.

"Cat has often been disappointed by the males, make sure that she is a great time to clear it of her head" she whispers seriously, he nods, "and then, you must have the full balls, it's been five days since we have no tissues "she said mischievously.

He rolls his eyes. Of course, she must make fun of him, no matter what.

"Come on, make sure that you have good memories of LA" Sam stood up, taking the hand of Cat & Freddie, for the girls' room.

 **...**

The three young adults have spent the rest of the evening making love, Cat was in heaven, she does not regret accepted the crazy idea of her blond lover.

It was a departure touching at airport (fiery kiss of the blonde and sensual caress of the redhead for him) and Freddie's promise to return to Los Angeles to pursue his schooling.

And deepen their new relationship to three.

 **...**

After be returning at home, Sam notices something and goes to see her redheaded lover.

"Cat, did you took this one for us?" she shows something.  
"No, I took that on the rim of bathroom sink, why?" Cat asks.

Sam bites her lower lip, it's maybe possible that she is worried for nothing.

* * *

 **Los Angeles International Airport  
** **Six months later,**

Freddie down boarding, exhaust of journey and of his mother shaken to see him go again.

He is surprised that the gothic girl is come pick up him, he was waiting at two other people, he feels a little disappointed. Jade accompanied him to the apartment of girls, they talked a bit, Jade was a bit curious to know things about the pretty little chunk-a-boy of Seattle.

After reaching their destination, Freddie out of the car with his few luggages (he sent everything else at the apartment of girls per package, they did not want to waste time for his moving).

"Congratulation, lucky bastard" she gives him a sly smile before driving at her home.

He does not understand the hint, maybe Sam talked about his performances ... he will also have a discussion with her big mouth.

Entering the apartment, he was expecting to see one of the girls but there was just a rose petal path going towards their bedroom. Intrigue, he puts his luggages on the couch, he follows the petals and opens the door to their room but sees no one inside. He walks into Sam's bed to sit, he is surprised to see her girls out of their hiding place and sit at either side of him.

"Surprise" they howl of joy.

Freddie is really happy to see them but he is really shocked for different reasons.

Sam wears a set of a pink lingerie: a bra too small for her (surely at Cat), a lace panties and a garter belt with pink tights. She also wears the wig of Cat of the last halloween, for have a darker version of the young girl bubbly.

Cat wears a transparent black nightie opened, with a red ribbon replaced for the front hook, a tanga and waders to mid-thigh. She also wears her blond wig from the movie "The Blonde Squad" of Beck there are more than two years (after Sam threatened Robbie of prolonged stay in hospital) for a more girly version of the amateur of meat.

But what the new citizen of LA look really, it is rounded bellies of his lovers. Sam takes Freddie's left hand to place it on her belly (Cat imitates taking his right hand), for that he does not believe that it is a dream with a physical contact.

"I noticed that Cat has given us the wrong pills for birth control in the last five days before you left" she says "but it's my fault as I let the wrong box on the edge of sink and Cat did not notice.

Cat is a little worried that he leave them like that but Sam reassures her that it's not the kind of Freddie, and that even if it was an accident or that it's too soon, he will be there with them. When she lowers her head, she saw that he did not intend to leave.

"You see his eyes? He looks like a hungry wolf" Sam licks her lips, they go past a good night.

The hand of Cat lowers the fly of his pants.

"It's bigger than the last time, right?" Cat said.  
"Hm hm, so Benson, why are you more excited?" Sam smiled slyly "Is our big belly?"  
"Maybe because we are dressed like the other?" Cat smiled warmly.  
"I think it's our belly" she kisses the redhead "it is also a fantasy for some men and I think for him too."

The two girls lie against their man and kisses him lovingly before whispering in his ears.

"Congratulations Daddy" they say simultaneously.

 **...**

After their erotic meet and as Sam has predicted, they spent a very good night.

The three lovers have discussed their future together. How they are going to manage their relationship despite what may be said about them, Cat even cried that her parents do not understand and they will keep her from being with them, Freddie is also concerned for his overprotective mother and Sam tries to reassure them.

There is also the question of managing their life with their babies in a few months, to find a job and manage their schooling.

But that, it is another story ...

 **...**

 **A/N: Here, I leave this story like this but if someone wants to make a sequel to this, ask me.**


End file.
